T10Ep2/Episode
(The pack is shown in Abyssus) {Biowulf}: Master, when shall we attack the children? {Van Kleiss}: Patience, Biowulf. That is a long time away. {Biowulf}: So we shall let them keep thsi up? {Van Kleiss}: Do not worry, Biowulf, I have hired someone to kill them. I am hoping he is succesful. (Khyber enters the room) {Khyber}: Succesful is my middle name. (Intro plays) (The gang are at a Mr. Smoothy's) {Bart}: I don't see the point of being a superhero if there is nobody to punch. {Rex}: Seriously, hermano. It's been a week. {Tammar}: Chill, guys. There will be some action. Sometime. (Maya enters and sits next to them) {Tammar}: Hey, Maya. {Maya}: Hi, guys. (They sit for 30 minutes chit chatting) {Bart}: I'm bored. Can we leave? {Tammar}: Yeah, let's leave. (They are going home and are walking through Bellwood) (Khyber appears) {Bart}: Awww, is it haloween already? {Khyber}: Mock while you can, I was sent to kill you. {Bart}: Yeah, that'll happen. {Tammar}: Who are you? {Khyber}: I am Khyber the Hunstman. People pay me to kill other people. This is my job. (He takes out his sword) (Tammar transforms into Diamondhead) (Khyber strikes his sword but they dodge) (Diamondhead makes a sword and he is fighting with Khyber) {Diamondhead}: Who sent you? {Khyber}: That would be none of your business. (Rex makes a sword) (He is fighting Khyber) {Rex}: We are not kidding, essei. (Bart runs around him) {Diamondhead}: Maya, trap him! (Maya traps Khyber in an anodite shield) (Diamondhead transforms back to Tammar) {Bart}: Listen here, buddy boy, tell us who you are and who sent you. {Khyber}: My name is Khyber and I am here to slay you. That is I can say. (He breaks the shield) (He goes to the door) (He turns around) {Khyber}: You capture Khyber, you insult him under the moon, you die soon. (He escapes) {Tammar}: Rex, Bart, chase him. Rex has his rides, and Bart is a speedster. {Rex}: Can't you go XLR8 or Fasttrack? {Tammar}: No can do, the Omnitrix is still on recharge mode. {Bart}: Whatever you say. (Bart and Rex leave) {Maya}: The Omnitrix can't be on recharge mode, it's been more than 15 minutes since you transformed back. {Tammar}: What? Uhh, yeah, I knew that. {Maya}: Then why did you tell them- {Tammar}: Listen, Maya, while they chase Khyber, we have a bigger situation. {Maya}: What is it? {Tammar}: I saw that his sword was made by The Reach, just like the Tamtrix. {Maya}: How does that help? {Tammar}: It doesn't, but I did manage to track down his communicator's history location. Well, the Tamtrix did. {Maya}: And? {Tammar}: Yesterday, he was at a place called Abyssus. {Maya}: That must be where he got his mission from. {Tammar}: Exactly. (Bart and Rex arrive) {Rex}: Hermano, he escaped. We couldn't find him. {Bart}: But judging by what he said, it's obvious that he wants this mission done. (The next day, at the streets of Bellwood) (Khyber comes) {Khyber}: Tammar, Maya, Bart, and Rex, if you wish for your city and it's citizens to be safe, then surrender yourselves. (At Bart's house, the gang are watching it on TV) {Tammar}: You know what this means, guys. {Bart}: We surrender ourselves and die? {Tammar}: No. We either save the city, or go down trying. (At the scene) (Rex arrives from flying in his machine) (Bart arrives from running) (Maya arrives going down mana stairs) (Tammar arrives as Jetray and transforms back) {Bart}: So Khyber, are you gonna quit or should we make you? {Khyber}: I believe the question is, what will my prize be? (Bart runs around him and punches him) (Rex approaches and smacks him with his robot hands until he hits a building) (Maya runs and shoots mana at him and carries him with her mana and throws him) (Tammar transforms into Rath and approaches him) (Rath carries him with one hand) {Rath}: Lemme tell you something, so called best huntsman who is a privacy snob, Rath will kill you! (Rath throws him and transforms back) {Tammar}: I think he had enough. (They leave) (In Abyssus) {Van Kleiss}: It seems that Khyber has failed, our next move must be bigger. (At the Plumber's prison, Khyber is in his cell) {Khyber}: Ruining the reputation of the greatest huntsman has cost those children their lives. I will have my revenge. (At Rex's house) {Bart}: So guys, I've been thinking. {Rex}: What? {Bart}: Instead of shifting into eachother's houses, how about we build a base? {Tammar}: A base? {Bart}: We can be like real superheroes with a base, communicators, and stuff. Just like in comic books. {Maya}: Building a base would take time. {Bart}: Maybe by humans, but we have a speedster, an anodite, a living machine, and pretty much all other species and aliens including Grey Matter, Gravattack, and Jury Rigg. {Rex}: And where would this base be? {Bart}: I'm thinking... an underground cave. (They all smile at eachother) Category:Episodes